A user may consume and interact with numerous types of media content. For example, the user may listen to songs and audio books, watch movies and television programs, read books, magazines, and newspapers, play electronic games, etc. In addition, the user may interact with the media content using a variety of electronic devices, such as mobile devices, tablet computers, e-book readers, laptops, televisions, desktop computers, etc. The electronic devices may allow the user to interact with digital versions of the media content. Additionally, the user may interact with print versions of the media content, such as books, magazines, newspapers, etc.
An electronic retail store may include a catalog of books, movies, music, etc. The user may purchase or rent digital versions of the media content at the electronic retail store. For example, the user may stream a movie to their electronic device. As additional examples, the user may listen to an audio song or read a digital book that has been downloaded onto their electronic device. By comparison, brick and mortar stores may sell physical copies of the media content, such as print books, print magazines, physical copies of digital video disk (DVD) movies and audio compact discs (CDs). A user may desire to purchase and consume media content in any one of these many various formats.